


Fun and Games

by marleymars



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 04:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marleymars/pseuds/marleymars
Summary: Sometimes when they're out in public Ignis and Prompto play a little game to keep themselves entertained.





	Fun and Games

**Author's Note:**

> I meant this to be a lot shorter than it turned out to be, but longer is better, amiright? I always wind up making things so emotional between these two and I love it. 
> 
> Also, I didn't edit this at all so there's probably mistakes but it's hot out and I don't want to edit it. 
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy, and I'm sorry I haven't updated Rule of Thirds in a year orz.

“Hey, Iggy? Can you come help me with this?” 

Prompto heaved a sigh of frustration even as he continued to twist the length of his tie fruitlessly at the base of his throat. How was it that he was twenty-five and still couldn’t manage to tie a tie on his own? No matter how many times Ignis had shown him the correct method, his fingers still felt clumsy and uncoordinated.

On cue, his husband appeared in the bathroom doorway. Prompto cast a pleading glance toward him in the mirror and saw the indulgent smile on Ignis’ face. No doubt, he’d been waiting nearby to lend a hand once Prompto realized that his efforts were hopeless. Flushing, Prompto let his hands drop to his sides and turned to face Ignis, defeated. 

“It’s no use, babe,” he sighed dramatically, only partly serious, “I’ll never be able to tie a tie on my own. I’m a failure.”

Chuckling, Ignis stepped across the room and placed his hands on Prompto’s shoulders. “Never,” he said. His hands slid smoothly down Prompto’s shoulders to his collarbone and began deftly untangling the mess he’d made of his tie. Prompto’s chest warmed instantly under these ministrations--six months they’d been married and more than five years together, but Ignis could still ignite him with the barest touch. 

“There we are,” Ignis murmured as he made the final loop and adjusted the knot at Prompto’s throat. “How’s that?”

“Perfect,” Prompto said. Unbidden, his hands rose up and wrapped around Ignis’ wrists, keeping him close. “Y’know, that dinner doesn’t start for another hour…,” he trailed off with a suggestive waggle of his eyebrows.

Ignis almost looked like he was considering it, even gently easing his hands free so that he could wrap his arms around Prompto’s waist, pulling him close. “Would that we could,” he said, regretful. 

Pouting, Prompto laid his hands on Ignis’ chest. A little bit of fun before dinner would have eased his nerves somewhat. These official functions always left him wanting to make a better impression on the upper echelons of Insomnian society, but he didn’t think it was meant to be. Even now, after attending dozens of these events, large and small, as either part of Noct’s retinue or as Ignis’ guest, he still felt like an outsider. 

As if sensing Prompto’s thoughts--and he probably could, let’s be honest--Ignis leaned in and pressed their foreheads together. “Nervous?” he said, knowing the answer.

“I’m always nervous,” Prompto said, trying to pass it off as a joke. Ignis, as ever, could see right through him.

“Oh, my dear,” he sighed. “I love you more than anything, and your good opinion is one of very few that I care to maintain.”

“I know, I know,” Prompto mumbled, casting his eyes downward. “I want to not care what anyone thinks, but when we’re at one of these parties…”

He’d heard the whispers, seen the looks. People didn’t think he was good enough for Ignis. They couldn’t believe that Ignis Scientia would marry a commoner, not when there were better options available. Someone who could carry children, at the very least, and help further the dying Scientia bloodline. 

Prompto knew Ignis wasn’t worried about that. There were approved surrogates they could hire when they were ready, so it wasn’t a problem in Ignis’ eyes. All that should have mattered was that they loved one another, social standing be damned. But…

“Love, it will be fine,” Ignis assured him, stalling Prompto’s spiraling thoughts with a firm kiss on the cheek. Then, another. And another, and then a flurry of feather-light kisses that had Prompto snorting and trying to squirm away as Ignis targeted the ticklish spots under his jaw. 

“Iggy!” he laughed, thought he only made the most token off efforts to push his husband away. 

“That’s better,” Ignis murmured close to his ear. The heat of his breath ghosted along Prompto’s earlobe, followed by a gentler, lingering press of lips. “Perhaps we ought to play a game at dinner. To keep your mind otherwise occupied.”

The sudden shift in mood had Prompto’s blood humming. 

“O-oh?” he stammered out. “What...what kind of game?” 

Somehow, he had a feeling that he already knew what Iggy was thinking. 

“Why don’t you go retrieve the chest from under the bed?” Ignis said, pulling back and smiling down at Prompto, something heated flashing in his gaze. 

Mouth going dry, Prompto could only nod. Iggy wanted to do... _ that _ at a fancy dinner? The very idea was...actually kinda hot. They’d only played this game a few times over the years and they’d never done so within familiar company. Usually, just when they were going out together, surrounded by strangers who wouldn’t notice that anything untoward was going on.

Back in the bedroom, he knelt down and pulled the duvet up, reaching under his side of the bed for the small chest hidden there. It was always heavier than he remembered, probably because he had no self-control and kept ordering new items to add to their collection. Hands practically trembling with excitement, he lifted the chest and set it on top of the bed, then popped the latch. Inside were neatly arranged rows of various toys, most of them belonging to Prompto but enjoyed by both young men. 

“Which one should I use?” Prompto called over his shoulder. He nearly yelped when he felt hands settling on his shoulders. His husband was entirely too stealthy, but Prompto couldn’t complain. He craned his head back from where he knelt and saw Iggy looming over him, studying the collection in the box. There was a look of genuine consideration on his face that made Prompto’s heart jump with excitement. They were  _ really  _ gonna do this. 

“Would you be opposed to the vibrating one?” Ignis asked after a long moment.

Prompto’s dress slacks suddenly felt a bit tighter. “Um, no. I mean, I wouldn’t be opposed,” Prompto babbled. 

“Excellent,” Ignis said, sounding cheerful.

Before Prompto could move, Ignis’ hand descended and retrieved the agreed upon toy from the chest--a red, remote-controlled, vibrating butt plug, made of soft silicone. They hadn’t used that one before, not even in private. The thought of having that thing buzzing against his prostate at Iggy’s whim while they were surrounded by stuffy politicians and rich nobles all night…

“Come,” Ignis intoned, stepping back as Prompto scrambled to his feet. They returned to the bathroom and Ignis gestured for Prompto to stand by the sink. “Lean forward, love,” he said. 

Obeying eagerly, Prompto rested his hands on the edge of the counter and closed his eyes. He felt Ignis reaching around him, unfastening his belt, then the button and zipper on his slacks. Within moments, his pants and underwear had been tugged down to his knees and his shivered as he was exposed to the air. A hand ghosted across his ass and then took a firm grip. 

“Pass me the lube, darling,” Ignis said, and Prompto nearly giggled. It was always funny to hear Ignis’ cultured accent saying things like “pass the lube.” Well, except for when they were in the middle of actually  _ doing it. _ Then it was just plain hot. 

Prompto did as he was asked, reaching for the bottle of lube on the counter and handing it back to his husband. Ignis was quick and efficient about the process, almost disappointingly so. Still, Prompto bit his lip as he was spread open and the slick plug pressed into his entrance. He released a soft whine, at which Ignis stilled for just an instant. If they fell apart now they’d never get to dinner, or at the very least, their game would be over before it started. Prompto steeled himself--he  _ would  _ make it through dinner without coming in his slacks. 

“There we are,” Ignis said, his voice almost professional as the plug settled into place. Prompto took a moment to enjoy the sensation of being filled, if only partially, then he stood up straight and pulled his pants up. 

On impulse, he turned and reached for his husband, pulling him close again and rising up to kiss him. Ignis responded immediately, holding him close for a moment, though they didn’t deepen the kiss. Nonetheless, they were both flushed when they parted. 

“We’d better finish up here,” Prompto murmured. “We don’t wanna be late.”

“Right,” Ignis said roughly. “I need to wash up. Go wait for me at the door.”

Prompto stepped back reluctantly and left Iggy. He had just reached the bedroom door when he felt the first faint pulse of the plug. Nearly staggering, he paused to take a breath, then continued on. He was going to have to really focus on not reacting like that at dinner. Despite this thought, he found he was actually looking forward to the evening, for once.

x

“Dude, are you all right?”

“I’m fine,” Prompto said to Noct, probably too quickly. They’d arrived at the palace about forty-five minutes ago. Dinner hadn’t yet started and wouldn’t be served for probably another half-hour. For now, all of the guests were mingling in a large drawing room. Servers moved through the crowd with trays of hors d'oeuvres and flutes of champagne as light conversation hummed around them.

Another faint vibration sent a tingling of pleasure through Prompto’s aching prostate. He was completely hard and had to keep glancing down to make sure that no one could see his erection through his slacks. Thankfully, the material wasn’t so tight that it gave him away, and he was wearing briefs which restricted the bulge. Not-so-thankfully, his best friend, the Price of Lucis, knew something was up.

For all the times for Noct to notice something fishy was going on. Normally, the prince was fairly oblivious, at least in regard to the romantic goings-on of their social circle. But Prompto must have been squirming or maybe he looked too noticeably flushed. Well, he wasn’t about to tell Noct that there was a vibrating plug up his butt and that Noct’s oldest friend and trusted advisor had the remote control in his pocket. 

Speaking of, where had Ignis gotten to? He’d said he needed to speak to Duke Something-or-Other, but he’d disappeared into the crowd. No doubt, Ignis knew exactly where Prompto was, though.  _ I bet he can see me right now,  _ Prompto thought as he scanned the room. He jumped a little when Noct reentered his field of vision, one brow raised in question. 

“Seriously,” the prince said. “You look sweaty and red. Are you sick?” 

“I’m fine,” Prompto insisted, trying for a more natural tone this time. “Um...I’m just gonna...the bathroom, real quick.” 

“Ugh, don’t tell me,” Noct sighed. “D’you want me to get Specs for you?”

“Nope! It’s totally fine!” Prompto chirped, then he slipped off into the crowd in what was not at all a suspicious manner. He wound his way around the various gathered circles of conversation toward the hallway, praying that nobody would stop him to chat. There was one old dowager who always liked to pull him aside and tell him about her granddaughter, perhaps not realizing who Prompto was. He actually didn’t mind talking to Lady Fontaine so much, usually--she always sent him on his way with a hard candy, so she was better than most of the nobles. 

Outside of the drawing room a couple of glaives stood on guard and they nodded to Prompto as he passed them. He managed a smile and continued down the hall at a fast walk, the plug shifting subtly inside of him with each motion. Gods, he wanted that fullness to be Ignis, solid and hot and steady as Prompto rocked against him.  _ Later _ , he told the ache in his pants.  _ We just have to get through this night together and then Iggy will fuck us into oblivion. _

Realizing that he was having a silent conversation with his own dick, Prompto felt new heat creeping onto his face just as he reached the door to the public restrooms. Mercifully, the men’s room was empty. Prompto made his way over to the ornate row of sinks and stuck his hand underneath the first automatic spigot. Water sprung forth, cool and refreshing, and he bent forward to splash a few handfuls on his overheated face. He wasn’t doing a very good job of playing it cool, he thought. Especially if Noct noticed something was up. 

Behind him, he heard the door open, but he didn’t dare look up. Not until the click of shoes on the tile stopped directly behind him and a firm body pressed against his backside. 

“Iggy!” he squeaked, standing up too quickly. His face was still damp, but his reflection didn’t look quite as red as he’d feared. The look of surprise on his face was comical, though the humor evaporated as Ignis’ hands came to rest on his hips. It was indeed his husband who’d snuck up on him, thank all the Astrals, and the look on Iggy’s face in the mirror was...something else.

“Is everything all right, beloved?” Ignis murmured, eyes heavy lidded and darkened with desire. 

Prompto knew what Ignis was asking. Was their game too much? Did Prompto want to call it off now?

“Yeah,” Prompto said, a hitch in his voice, “Yeah, I’m...I’m great.”

Ignis hummed in approval and pressed a kiss to the back of Prompto’s head, nuzzling his neatly combed hair for a moment. Then, without warning, he ground his hips forward into Prompto’s ass. His husband, Prompto realized, was just as hard as he was. That solid heat pressed into him, into the plug and pushed it tantalizingly into his prostate. Sucking in a breath to keep from moaning out loud, Prompto gripped the edge of the sink. His cock throbbed against its constraints and he had to resist the urge to reach down and palm himself. The momentary relief would just urge him onward and he was determined not to come until he and Iggy were alone together. 

A noise outside of the bathroom heralded the end of their little diversion. Stepping back smoothly, Ignis moved to the side and reached up to adjust his tie just as an older gentleman pushed through the door. Paying them no mind, he made straight for the row of urinals. Grimacing, Prompto released his stranglehold on the sink and forced himself to stand up. 

“Shall we?” Ignis said, offering Prompto his arm. There was the slightest crook to the corners of his mouth. Oh, Iggy thought he was so slick. 

Smiling shakily, Prompto took his husband’s arm and let himself be led from the bathroom. Just two more hours, he thought. Maybe three. He could last three hours.

x

Dinner was an extravagant affair at these state functions. There were always at least three main courses, plus dessert, then coffee and tea were served. Lastly, everyone would retire back to the drawing room for wine or brandy. 

Prompto stared down at the bowl of reddish soup that had been set before him. Already, he’d forgotten what kind of soup it was supposed to be, though it smelled nice. Everyone was waiting for the king to deliver his customary toast before they began eating. Well, mostly everyone. Prompto was gripping the sides of his dining chair, jaw clenched. Ignis sat beside him, politely conversing with the Lady Fontaine, who sat across from them. 

Not a word of what they were saying penetrated Prompto’s brain. He was focusing too hard on staying quiet, on maintaining a neutral expression. He was really, really glad that Noct was sitting further down the long dining table, next to his father. 

The call for dinner had come about ten minutes ago. Everyone had filed into the dining hall and taken their seats. Prompto had actually momentarily managed to act natural as he’d taken his seat, but the instant he’d settled back in his chair the vibrations had begun again. Thus far, it hadn’t stopped and he was beginning to feel a creeping sense of desperation. Had Ignis forgotten that it was turned on? Maybe the button had stuck on the remote and he didn’t realize. It’d been at least five minutes by now and Prompto wanted to sob and grind down into the sensation. 

Instead, he reached for his glass of wine. Just as he did so, he realized everyone else was raising their own glasses. Great, he thought. His Majesty’s toast. Glancing toward Ignis, Prompto saw the self-satisfied smirk on his husband’s face that transformed into one of polite interest as soon as the king began to speak. Feeling a pinch of outrage, Prompto suppressed a glare. Oh, Ignis knew exactly what was going on. The button wasn’t stuck at all!

Straining his ears, Prompto did his best to listen to what Regis was actually saying, but somehow he swore that all he could hear was the plug vibrating inside him. No one else could hear it, could they? He wanted to look around to see if anyone had noticed, but he kept his gaze determinedly on the king. Sweet Astrals, he thought his insides were actually going to turn into jelly. Waves of aching pleasure radiated out from his center and he swore he could feel a damp patch in his underwear. Gods, how could he take another two hours of this?

Finally, there was an audible wave of “Hear, hear!” and Prompto quickly raised his glass to his lips and took a fortifying swallow. Just as he set it back on the table the vibrations finally, mercifully, subsided. Unfortunately, he gasped out loud at the sudden loss of sensation and several people glanced his way. 

“Sorry,” he said quickly, gesturing to his glass with a wobbly grin, “Uh, it went down the wrong pipe.” 

There were frowns, but no one commented. He felt a hand squeeze his knee, a bolstering gesture, but he was onto Iggy now. Two could most definitely play at this game. 

For a few minutes, Prompto did his best to make polite small talk with the nobleman sitting across from him, sipping occasionally at his soup. He wasn’t really hungry, but he did manage to use the correct spoon without Iggy subtly correcting him, so he considered that a win. 

Then, slowly, with infinite care, Prompto moved his left hand down to his lap. He watched his husband out of the corner of his eye, but Ignis was distracted speaking to someone on his opposite side. Again, carefully, Prompto moved his hand, reaching under the table and settling his palm gently on Ignis’ thigh. There was a fraction of a stutter as Ignis raised his own spoon to his mouth, but he recovered smoothly. No way would Iggy try to stop him, Prompto thought with wicked satisfaction. No doubt, his heart was pounding away at this unexpected turn of events.  _ He’ll want to see where I’m going with this. If I’m brave enough to push him.  _

Prompto left his hand where it was for a few minutes. He wanted Ignis to get comfortable, to think Prompto wouldn’t go any further. Should he go further? They were sitting at a table surrounded by people they knew, Ignis’ colleagues, the friggin’ King of Lucis. Just as he was reconsidering going any further, there was a quick, hard pulse inside of him and Prompto jumped in his seat and dropped his spoon. His face flushed red as a few eyes were rolled his way, but he could only smile apologetically. 

When he looked back at Ignis he saw a faint frown on his husband’s face. Maybe he hadn’t meant to use the highest setting--but then again, maybe he had. Their eyes met and Prompto offered him a reassuring smile. Ignis looked momentarily relieved--until Prompto gave his thigh a firm squeeze. Smiling still, he smoothed his palm in gentle circles as Ignis’ eyes bored into him. 

“How’s your soup, babe?” Prompto asked innocently.

“It’s lovely,” Ignis said, an edge to his tone that sent delicious shivers racing up and down Prompto’s spine. 

Turning back to his own soup, Prompto continued to gentle rotate his wrist, slipping his hand further and further down the inside of Ignis’ thigh. He could see his husband’s throat bobbing, but then someone asked Ignis a question and his attention was pulled away. Prompto waited another few moments until Ignis opened his mouth to reply. With a deftness that he normally only displayed with a gun or a camera in his hands, Prompto smoothly cupped the front of his husband’s slacks. He could feel the throbbing heat there, and he flattened his palm against it, sliding along the smooth fabric gently.

Ignis sat for a moment, mouth hanging open with no sound coming out, before loudly clearing his throat. “I...yes, Lord Vernal, that’s...hm, an interesting point. Perhaps we should leave such matters until the next council meeting.” His voice sounded oddly tight and Prompto smirked into his soup. 

A moment later, a hand wrapped around his wrist, gently but firmly pulling him away from his ministrations. With a huff of disappointment, Prompto allowed his hand to be settled safely back in his own lap. Ignis must have been right on the edge, he thought with a silent thrill. His husband was sitting stiffly upright, his motions mechanic as he continued to eat and converse with their guests. Watching Ignis rein himself back under control only made Prompto ache for him even more. 

Servants began filing into the room to clear away their empty soup bowls in preparation for the next course, and he sighed softly.  _ Just...an hour and thirty-seven minutes more,  _ Prompto thought. They could both make it. 

x

The rest of dinner passed in a blur. Prompto was so distracted by the man next to him, by the hum of the toy against his insides, that he forgot to be nervous. He somehow managed to engage in conversation that he barely remembered later on, but he was sure that he didn’t make a complete idiot of himself. At least, he didn’t think any of the expressions tossed his way were completely scornful or pitying. 

As each course was served and cleared, all Prompto could think about was getting his husband alone. Would Iggy insist on going home, on getting into their car and navigating the city blocks? The very idea was painful. As members of the court, they had their own rooms here at the palace. Ordinarily, they both preferred to retire to their own apartment. Having that distance helped to keep their personal and professional lives separate, especially in Iggy’s case. 

Noct had gotten better over the years about handling certain things on his own, but Ignis would always be tied to the Crown. Sometimes he simply couldn’t avoid being called to work after-hours or on his days off. 

Prompto had never begrudged his husband for this. All he could really think about as he sat at that dining table, eating some dish that he could barely taste, was that they had a perfectly good bed waiting for them in the royal apartments upstairs.

A woman seated on Prompto’s right accidentally bumped against him, a light brush that she didn’t even seem to notice. He had to bite down on his tongue, chagrined. Every inch of him had begun to feel hot and oversensitized. Some primal urge inside of him cried out for contact. In his mind’s eye he couldn’t stop picturing the myriad ways that he and Ignis could wrap around each other. As soon as he got his husband alone Prompto was going to rip his own suit off, then Iggy’s, and he was going to drown them both in sensation, in heat, in--

“Darling,” Ignis’ voice in his ear. 

Prompto turned to him, feeling dazed. “Yeah?”

“Shall we retire to the drawing room?” 

Startling, Prompto looked around and realized that the other dinner guests were rising. He looked down at his plate and saw a half-eaten confection of some kind, crumbly and fruity. Desert felt like it had only been served a minute ago, but he was too preoccupied to feel embarrassed for completely spacing out. Hopefully, nobody had been trying to speak with him while he’d been in a lust-induced stupor. 

“Actually...I’m not feeling too hot,” Prompto lied. He was hot all over, hot and prickly and he wanted to take off all of his clothes. “Could we…?” He didn’t know how to phrase “blow this popsicle stand,” politely, not at the moment.

“Of course, my dear,” Ignis said, feigning an appropriate amount of concern. The only telltale signs of his own desire were his widened pupils and a slight pinkening of his cheeks, which could easily be contributed to the wine they’d had with dinner. “Let’s give our apologies to Noctis before we depart.”

The friction of the plug inside of him was almost too much to bear as they walked to the head of the table. Regis and Noctis were engaged in conversation with each guest as they passed by on the way towards the doors. It took several, insufferable minutes before Prompto and Ignis stood before them. Noct gave Prompto a concerned look that made him feel only slightly guilty. He’d laugh the whole thing off tomorrow, probably. Unless Gladio got a good look at Prompto and Iggy before they made their escape, nobody would be any the wiser. The Shield always somehow knew when they were up to something, much to Ignis’ chagrin.

“My sincerest apologies for taking our leave so early in the evening, Your Majesty, Highness. Perhaps we can have breakfast tomorrow?” Ignis was saying, his hand tight around Prompto’s.

“Of course, of course,” the king said, waving Ignis’ apology away. Prompto offered the king a pale smile and bowed at the same time that Ignis did. Noct put a hand on his shoulder and told him to get some rest. There was a distinct look of particular despair on the prince’s face and Prompto could practically hear him thinking,  _ I can’t believe you’re leaving me alone with these people. _

Prompto could hardly feel bad about it as Ignis led him out of the room and down the hallway. His heart had begun to pound and he realized he was biting his lip as they paused before an elevator that would take them down to the car pool. Ignis’ hand felt damp against his and he wondered which one of them was sweating. Probably me, he thought, with the way his heart was racing a mile a minute. 

The elevator dinged and they stepped inside. Thankfully, no one else tried to join them. Prompto was so wound up that he might have actually snapped at anyone else invading their space. As it was, the doors were barely shut before Ignis rounded on him and tugged him close. Prompto peeped in surprise, but threw his arms around his husband as he was crushed against Ignis’ chest. 

“Gods,” Ignis growled against his hair, “You gorgeous creature.”

Prompto huffed a laugh and melted into Ignis’ arms. “I love you, too.” He tilted his head back and was rewarded with a sharp kiss, one that might have become something much more had they not been in the palace. Only Ignis’ enviable self-control and the knowledge that there was a security camera watching them urged them to step back.

“Can’t we go upstairs,” Prompto whispered, still clutching Ignis’ hand.

“I want you to myself,” was Ignis’ reply. Of course. If they stayed at the palace they were more likely to be interrupted. Just a few more minutes, Prompto thought, squeezing his eyes shut. 

The drive to the palace had been jarring but not unpleasant, but the drive home had Prompto gasping and shuddering with each minute bump in the road and every vibration. Ignis was no longer using the remote, but the hum of the vehicle was sweet torment to his oversensitized body. Eyes squeezed shut, Prompto tried to keep his breathing steady. He refused to come now, after nearly three hours. They were almost home! He didn’t want this night ending--quite literally--prematurely.

“I’m sorry, love,” Ignis murmured to him over the drone of the engine. “I should have taken it out at the palace.”

“I’m good,” Prompto told him. “I don’t want you to take it out unless you’re gonna replace it with your dick.”

Ignis coughed and his grip tightened on the steering wheel. Though normally a law-abiding driver, Prompto swore the car sped up as they drew closer to home. 

Minutes later they were parking outside of their building and Ignis, ever the gentleman, hurried around the car to open the passenger door for Prompto. Their movements were rushed as they climbed the steps up to the main entrance where the doorman let them in. Prompto found that he only had eyes for his husband as they moved across the lobby toward the stairs. No matter how long they were together, he knew he would always want Ignis just as badly as he wanted him right now. With or without these little games they played, Ignis was everything he could  _ ever  _ want. 

The moment their apartment door shut behind them, Ignis was backing Prompto into a wall. Their mouths met in a frenzy of grazing teeth and Prompto moaned out loud as Ignis tongue slipped past his teeth. Everything felt so good, so heightened past normal sensation, and Ignis’ hands  _ always  _ felt good on him. He felt his suit jacket being shoved back off of his shoulders, felt his carefully tied tie being yanked indelicately free of its knot. 

“Iggy,” he managed to gasp past devouring kisses, his hands searching beneath Ignis’ coat for the buttons of his vest. He wanted to rip and tear but Ignis’ hands closed on his and forced them down. 

“Let me,” Ignis rasped. They hadn’t even turned the lights on yet, so all Prompto could do was stand there trembling with want as his husband made quick work of Prompto’s shirt, of his belt and slacks. “Come here.” 

Abruptly, the frenzy stopped as Ignis pulled Prompto, bare and shivering, into his arms. Still fully clothed, Ignis just held him for a long moment, pressing soft kisses to Prompto’s neck and shoulder. Fierce love thrummed through Prompto’s chest, temporarily shoving his aching need to the back of his mind. Ignis always made him feel like this, so cared for and cherished, even when they were on the brink after so much relentless teasing. 

“I adore you,” Ignis murmured into Prompto’s neck. “I love you more than anything.”

“I love you, too,” Prompto whispered hoarsely. He wished he had Iggy’s way with words, but then again, Ignis never did or said anything to make him feel inadequate. 

“Let’s go to bed,” Ignis breathed, stepping back. Through the dark of their apartment, Ignis led him to the bedroom. There, he finally switched on one of the bedside lamps, leaving the room dimly lit to fit the mood. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Ignis pulled Prompto between his knees and reached up, hooking his thumbs beneath the waistband of Prompto’s briefs. Torturously slowly, Ignis slid them down and Prompto watched with relief as his neglected cock bounced free. The flesh was dark red from hours of protracted teasing--he had a feeling that the slightest touch would undo him.

Thankfully, Ignis must have sensed how close he was to the edge. He pressed a kiss to Prompto’s hipbone, sending a shiver through his body, then Ignis was turning him. Another shudder tore through Prompto as he heard Ignis unbuckling his own belt, freeing himself from his own constraints. There was a whisper of a touch against his ass and Prompto whimpered as the touch went straight to his groin.

“Ready, darling?” Ignis fairly purred. 

“Fuck, Iggy. Yes,” Prompto gasped. He felt Ignis hands spreading him open, and then the delicious slide of the plug leaving him. Suddenly, he was terribly, horribly empty and it felt so weird after the past few hours. Thank the Astrals for Ignis, who was already pulling him down. All thought fled his mind as he felt Ignis’ cock pressing into him. The plug had ensured that Prompto was ready for him, ready for the stretch. Of course, Iggy was bigger than some  _ toy _ , and Prompto released a soft sob as he sank down onto his husband’s familiar length. 

Again, Ignis just held him there for a long moment, panting against Prompto’s bare back. The need to move, to finally find release for the both of them made Prompto impatient, but Ignis’ hands on his hips were a vise. Prompto’s hands found his, smoothing over them even as Ignis throbbed relentlessly inside of him. The fact that Prompto could have this much of an effect on a man as controlled and poised as Ignis would never cease to amaze Prompto. It made him feel powerful and desirable and gods, he just wanted to move, to make his husband see stars.

“C’mon, babe,” he urged softly, “Let me make you feel good.”

Lips pressed against his back, between his shoulder blades, and Ignis’ grip loosened. His hands remained where they were but now Prompto was free to roll his hips--so he did. Pleasure shot through him, setting his nerves aflame and Prompto cried out as Ignis groaned low, filling him with the sound. He held tight to Ignis’ hands where they gripped onto him, rocking back hard into Ignis’ hips. An upward thrust rose to meet him and Prompto’s mouth fell open in a silent shout as his vision went white. Electric pleasure crackled through him, bending back his spine and for a while he couldn’t see or hear anything beyond his body.

x  


Prompto opened his eyes slowly, feeling pleasantly fuzzy-headed and boneless. He ached faintly inside, but it was a nice ache. A reminder of a lovely evening.

“We should go to more parties,” he murmured. Something shifted against him and he realized that he was pressed up against a solid wall of warmth. Looking up, he saw that Ignis was lying beside him, holding Prompto close. He had removed his clothing at some point and maneuvered them both beneath the covers. Prompto could only imagine that he’d been delirious and useless, a dumb smile plastered on his face as Ignis had rearranged his limp body on their bed. 

“I thought you hated them,” Ignis said, his tone distinctly amused as Prompto blinked up at him.

“Well, I don’t hate them, I guess,” Prompto said, “It’s not so bad when I’ve got something to distract me from being nervous.”

“Ah, I see,” Ignis murmured, gazing down at Prompto with bald affection. He combed a hand through Prompto’s hair and added, “I must say, though, if we play our little games at every official dinner then someone might grow suspicious.” 

Yawning widely, Prompto let his eyes drift shut again and rested his head against his husband’s chest. “You’re probably right,” he mumbled. “Even Noct knew something was up.”

“Then we’d best exercise caution in the future,” Ignis said with a soft laugh. 

Prompto hummed in agreement and wound an arm over Ignis’ waist. In a while he would rouse himself and take Iggy again, more slowly this time so that they could probably enjoy each other. For now, he was content to doze and bask in his husband’s warmth and the afterglow of their efforts. 


End file.
